Loyalty Unbroken
by TackiestFire
Summary: When Black Doom rises once again, and Shadow's life is changed when turned into a vampire, loyalties of his allies, friends, and himself will be questioned. Where do Sonic's true loyalties lie? Things will be sacrificed, and lives will be changed, forever. May change rating to M in later chapters. -Sonadow-
1. Truth Be Told

Warning: This story contains MalexMale, and vampires…. you have been warned. Aslo, Oc's will be in this story, but they will not be random, they will have major roles. Oc's are nice in stories if you know how to include them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow stared at the enlightened city, his ruby red eyes staring into the darkness. The city lights made Shadow hiss slightly, the light annoying his sensitive eyes. He licked his fangs as his eyes skimmed the pavement streets from above a tree, the mobians and humans unknown to the vampire that was currently perched above them, ready to make a swift kill. As he prepared to finish off a purple squirrel mobian, his eyes then dilated as a blue blur suddenly passed before him, leaving him with astonishment. That couldn't be him…could it?

With silent agility, Shadow the jumped off the branch and skated after the blue mobian. His skates enlightened the pavement as the flames hissed underneath the shoes, the black hedgehog's determined eyes shining in the darkness. He followed the cobalt hedgehog throughout the city, all the way onto the beach. The cobalt hedgehog then abruptly stopped, leaving Shadow no choice but to fly up into a tree nearby. He watched in awe and surprise as he realized his suspicions were correct…that was none other than the hero of mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic stared out into the calm blue sea, his emerald eyes were bright, but were filled with sadness. It had been exactly a year since his rival and friend, Shadow, mysteriously disappeared. No one nor nothing knew where he went, or what caused his disappearance. He just…left, as if he was never here. Sonic crossed his arms, chuckling silently when he remembered that this was Shadow's signature pose, but the amusement quickly vanished when more joyful memories of he and his rival filled his mind.

"Shadow, where did you go, why did you go? You have already disappeared two times, a third time was not necessary. We miss you, Rouge and G.U.N haven't shut up about it, which makes me feel even more annoyed and guilty of not knowing where you have gone….we miss you…I miss you…"

Sonic then jumped, startled at hearing a not expected reply from a deep but familiar voice.

"Never expected you were the emotional one, Faker, but I guess things change after a long period of time, wouldn't you agree Sonic?"

Sonic instantly turned around, taking on his battle position in case of a sudden attack. He swore his heart skipped a beat when his emerald gaze met the long missed red crimson eyes of the ebony hedgehog that was proclaimed dead not too long ago. Shadow was bathed in darkness, but he could never mistake or forget the determined gaze of the Ultimate Life form.

The cobalt male only stood there, too many emotions overwhelming him. Shadow…he was there, alive and apparently well. After a minute of silence, Sonic had only one thing to say.

"What the hell Shadow?! You were gone for a complete damn year and now you just show up and walk up to me so casually?! Do you know the turmoil you have caused-"

"To whom, exactly?" Shadow said with a hint of amusement. His eye ridge rose as Sonic's eyes widened and he rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…to Rouge….and the others, and G.U.N who won't shut up about your absence….and-"

"You?" Shadow smirked when he hit a nerve. He enjoyed teasing Sonic this way, it made him look cute and…he was doing it again. He mentally growled to himself for having those types of thoughts again.

"Well, yeah…It's been boring, y'know?" Sonic shuffled his feet as he spoke, his yellow buckles gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hey, why won't you come into the moonlight? Just because your name is Shadow, doesn't mean you have to be in the shadow's…" Sonic's cocky grin came back, his emerald eyes bright as he spoke.

Shadow gritted his teeth, but decided to come out of the darkness. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw Shadow's physical form. He was wearing a red cloak with s blood-red underneath. And Shadow, for some weird reason, had wings. Red and black bat wings to be exact. Shadow spread out his wings as Sonic stared in awe, the majestic limbs moving slightly in the strong breeze.

"What….what the…" Sonic's mouth was agape, lost in confusion.

"I thought it would be clear Sonic, I'm a damn vampire you idiot!" Shadow's large fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

Yep, there was the Ultimate Life Form Sonic was used to.

Now that Sonic inspected more closely, he did notice Shadow had the aspects of a vampire. As the ebony male talked, his unusual, long fangs were visible underneath. His eyes also glowed more in the dark, and the obvious aspect of all, he had vampire wings. Other than those visuals, Shadow still had the same attire as before.

"So, you're telling me, that you disappeared all this time, so you could achieve your dream of becoming a majestic vampire?" Sonic asked, grinning in amusement.

Shadow's death glare made Sonic stop short.

"Listen here, hedgehog, it was not my choice to become a damn vampire, and also, vampires are not 'majestic'" Shadow bent two fingers on each hand when stating the last word.

"Vampire's are ruthless killers. And to answer your upcoming questions, Black doom had made me what I am. He forced me to become the vampire prince, because of some stupid reason." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're telling me that Black Doom is still alive? Didn't you kill him-"

"Fool! Demons can never be truly killed unless killed by God himself!" Shadow half yelled angrily.

"So now, my idiot father has created a kingdom of vampires, and I am the prince of it. End of back story." Shadow then huffed and turned to leave, but was stopped when Sonic's hand reached his shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, Shadow, what is this new Kingdom's name?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I am the prince of the Kingdom of Shadows."


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone's in love with themselves, aren't they?" Sonic snickered.

"That's not the point! What you must comprehend, hedgehog is that you and your friends may be in danger. Now the night will be like hell on earth, my subjects will be like wolves, hunting in packs and killing by the second. Blood is not needed to survive, but most of my subjects enjoy the sound of screams in the night, and love the taste of blood even more" Shadow stated while pacing back and forth.

"So what? Me, knucklehead and Tails will handle them just fine. And I am certain Rouge and the others will fight them off….well maybe not Cream….but you get the point." Sonic smirked, but his smirk quickly vanished when Shadow stopped suddenly, turning his head so his crimson gaze was set on Emerald.

"You…" Shadow then began advancing on Sonic, his red eyes blazing in pure fury. Sonic's eyes widened as he began backing away cautiously.

"Ignorant…"

Sonic was getting ready to run, his blue ears now flattening as the furious vampire advanced more closely by the second. His eyes the dilated in surprise as Shadow lunged forward, his wings flapped strongly to gain a stronger thrust, gloved hands holding fiercely onto Sonic's wrists. Shadow then smashed Sonic onto a tree, his fangs clearly visible as he snarled.

"FOOL! You are truly clueless and stupid if you believe you and your friends can take my subjects on, you cannot possibly imagine the strength and power they posses. One bite, just one can kill you! Unless you are a vampire yourself, you hold no immunity toward them or their tricks. They will make a feast of your screams of pure agony, they will make you suffer, and they will make you wish you were already in death's sweet embrace! That is how my kind is like; they are monsters, demons, evil…like me" Shadow then slowly released his strong grip on Sonic, leaving the blue blur at loss for words.

"Shadow, you're not a monster or a demon, and you're not evil either. You have shown the light inside of you multiple times before…"

"You know not what you speak of. I am a weapon of destruction, made to kill. And to make it better, I carry the blood of a demon. I am what they have made me to be, heartless…" Shadow folded his arms over his chest, letting the current silence lull him into thought.

"Actually, I DO know what I am talking about, Shadow. You are supposed to be a weapon, but look at you now! You are a hero, which is the complete opposite of everything you said. You do have a heart, if you did not, you would be killing hundreds of people with your chaos blast right now-"

"I'll have you know a chaos blast requires a lot of-"

"Shut up. But instead of doing that, you are helping people. And also…" Sonic then advanced on Shadow, his emerald eyes full of confidence.

Shadow only glanced at the cobalt male, his ruby eyes never leaving him or any of his movements.

Sonic then proceeded to unfold Shadow's arms, surprised that the ebony male showed no resistance. He then thought of what Shadow said earlier…

'… _I guess things change after a long period of time…'_

Sonic was sure if he had attempted this action when he and Shadow were still bitter rivals, the ebony wale would have punched him to a bloody pulp.

Shadow was only allowing Sonic to complete this action because he did not want to ruin the touching moment. But at the moment, Shadow felt like punching Sonic in the face for even having the nerve to touch him, let alone unfold his arms. Shadow's eyes widened slightly when Sonic placed the palm of his hand where the red striped male's heart was.

"You do have a heart. I see it in you every time we meet. Either by helping me with something, or just staring out into the sea, your eyes show of kindness only some have the opportunity of seeing…and feeling."

Their eyes then met for a brief second, Emerald and Crimson bright in the moonlight and stars.

Sonic then removed his palm from Shadow's chest, but not before ruffling up Shadow's white chest fur.

"Was that necessary?" Shadow spoke with annoyance while smoothing out his messed up chest fur.

"Yep, it's payback for DISSAPEARING FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Sonic yelled.

"For the last time, I did not tell you or anyone else because if I did you would also suffer the same fate as I." Shadow stated with indifference.

His crimson eyes then dilated as his ears perked up suddenly. He shoved Sonic back roughly into the bushes as dark figures flew past, one stopping in front of Shadow as the others simply ignored the prince. The figure moved closer, chuckling could be heard as it stopped in front of Shadow.

"Goodnight, brother. I see you have made a good catch." The figure smirked.

"Mephiles, I don't-"

"Brother, I may be an omega, but just because of that do not assume I possess the mind of an imbecile." Mephiles then stepped past Shadow, peering over the bushes to spot his brothers' catch.

"I'm not there…" Sonic growled.

Mephiles then turned around to spot the blue blur beside Shadow, more like behind Shadow. Shadow was standing in front of Sonic protectively, much to Sonic's annoyance. He could take care of himself.

"Fast for a mortal, is he not?" Mephiles asked his brother with a hint of curiosity.

"Just because I am a normal mobian does not mean I'm normal!" Sonic stated angrily.

Shadow sighed in irritation. Why was Sonic so Idiotic?

"Why exactly is he still alive, brother?" Mephiles asked suspiciously.

Shadow only blinked in thought.

Sonic glared at Mephiles, his emerald eyes showing signs of distrust.

"He is my chosen mate, brother" Shadow stated.

Sonic instantly blushed, his face showing a clear sign of 'what the hell are you saying?'

Mephiles only nodded, grinning as he went to pat his Brother's shoulder.

"I congratulate you, Shadow. Although I am unsure father will approve, I know you will not care what he says. Also, you better claim him soon, if not, one of our subjects may accidentally kill him. What is your name, sapphire beauty?" Mephiles smirked as his last sentence earned a growl from Shadow. Oh, how he enjoyed annoying his brother.

"Sonic the 'If you try biting me I will beat the crap out of you' Hedgehog." Sonic responded with his arms folded.

"Hmph, you've always had your eye on him Shadow. I wish you luck with this stubborn, ignorant buffoon"

Mephiles laughed as he flew away, Sonic trying to send kicks and punches in his way.

"Mephiles is an idiot…" Sonic muttered.

Shadow only stared at him, waiting for the upcoming question.

"Shadow….out of all the excuses you could have used…why did you say I was the one you chose as a mate?" Sonic asked with curiosity instead of anger.

"The only other options I had were either for you to be a new slave or blood donor. I doubt you would want those positions." Shadow smirked.

"Is that the only reason?" Sonic asked, advancing on Shadow.

"No. I sense this odd feeling when I'm around you. I have had weird thoughts and actions I would never do with someone else. I suppose this feeling is…Love…" Shadow bowed his head and placed his gaze on Sonic.

"But, I do not want to force you Sonic. You have your choices. If you come with me as my mate, and I claim you, you will have lost the privilege to die. You will become immortal like me, and watch as your friends die when age claims them…" Shadow stared out into the sea.

"What is your choice?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Might edit this later on, I feel like detail and fillers are missing….


	3. Saviors

Sonic is love, Shadow is life

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, woah, what?!" Sonic then began backing away slowly, his ears perked up in shock and confusion. "Sorry Shadow, I can't make a straight decision right now…I have to think this through…"

There was a lapse of silence, before Shadow turned around, his crimson eyes briefly meeting emerald. He then lunged at Sonic, making the royal blue hedgehog yelp slightly as he was tackled onto the sand.

Shadow then straddled Sonic, both his hands on either side of Sonic's head. After a second of shock, Sonic's eyes were then filled with new found anger. "Shadow, what the hell! I thought you said I had a choice!"

"You do…" The red striped hedgehog replied coolly, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"But knowing you, you will probably ignore my warnings and go out running in the night like the blue idiot you are."

"Hey! That's racist, Shadow!" Sonic snarled out, but with a slightly playful tone. He knew Shadow did not mean to be rude, but that was just Shadow's nature.

"Yes, but true, now listen here hedgehog, because if you don't, you will probably think I am trying to kill you." Shadow spoke with a serious tone.

"Oh this will be just great. First you tackle me when I was unaware, straddle me and now you're going to sink your fangs into my throat. While you're at it, why not pull my tail-gah!" Sonic gasped when he felt a tug on one of his most sensitive appendages. Shadow only smirked, while one of his hands was still wrapped around the azure tail.

"Now listen, or else your tail will receive another pull…" As Shadow spoke, his hand had begun tracing Sonic's flicking tail, making Sonic shudder slightly from the touch. Why was he so jumpy when Shadow touched him?

"Yes, you are right about me sinking my fangs into your flesh…" Shadow glanced at Sonic, who had hitched his breath slightly when Shadow spoke. "But, I am not going to suck out all your blood, got it? The purpose of me doing this right now is not to feed but to claim." Shadow shifted his gaze over to Sonic's tail, which was flicking rapidly under his touch.

"Claim me, but I thought you said I had a choice-"

"And here I thought you had listened to Mephiles' words, listen-"

"Wait, how is Mephiles here?"

"He is a Shadow, Sonic, also my father used the dark power of the chaos emeralds to bring him back from the void he was imprisoned in-"

"Wait, so Black Doom has the chaos emeralds?!"

"Not all of them, now listen-"

"Wait, didn't we kill Meph-"

"SONIC, LISTEN!" Shadow snapped angrily.

Sonic snapped his mouth shut and frowned, glaring at the Ultimate Life form.

"Well, excuse me for asking important questions…" Sonic spat angrily.

"Shut it. Yes, Sonic, you have a choice, but I am going to claim you no matter what you decide. When I sink my fangs into you, your scent is mingled with mine, and the teeth marks will remain, letting my subjects-and Mephiles the idiot-know that you are mine, therefore not being able to harm you. And since I am the prince, they would not dare challenge me by hurting you, and if one of them does…" Shadow clenched his fist.

"They are going to regret being immortal" Shadow grinned sinisterly.

"You are such an inspiration, Shads." Sonic rolled his eyes and spoke in a sarcastic manner. "Also, I don't NEED protection and I don't belong to anyone, mind you."

"You're ego is going to harm you someday" Shadow shifted slightly on top of Sonic, making the blue hedgehog grit his teeth to keep himself from emitting an embarrassing sound.

Shadow, taking notice of this, shifted even more, making Sonic squirm beneath him. He then shifted his right hand that was on Sonic's tail, and softly began scratching the sensitive limb.

Sonic then gasped and tilted his head upwards from the sudden spasm, making Shadow grin slightly from the sight.

Not wasting a second, Shadow then bent his head down to Sonic's now exposed throat, nuzzling the blur blur's neck hastily.

Sonic felt Shadow hot breath on his throat, the black hedgehog was inhaling his scent. His mind was reeling with emotions and thoughts all at once.

' _What is he doing?'_

"You might want to close your eyes and grit your teeth, forgive me for the pain I will cause you." Shadow mumbled. Sonic only gave a slight nod, but kept his eyes open, pride too strong to show fear or weakness. His eyes then widened when he felt a sharp pain on his exposed throat. He yelped as Shadow inserted his sharp fangs into his soft and vulnerable flesh. Shadow then quickly released, leaving a bruise and two teeth marks on the left side of Sonic's throat.

"Wait….so vampire marking is just like hedgehog marking?" Sonic asked confused. Shadow then released the pressure of his straddle on Sonic and slowly got off the younger hedgehog. Sonic then got up, dusting off the remains of sand from his fur and quills.

"You can say that….but no. Unlike regular marking, when I mark you, my scent is instantly mingled with yours, which is why I nuzzled your throat earlier, don't get any ideas" Shadow spoke the last sentence sharply.

"So what you said earlier about loving me was a lie, huh? Well, what would I expect from the ultimate life form?" Sonic seethed.

"I only said it because Mephiles was still around, I could see his reptile eyes in the darkness" Shadow retorted.

"Oh joy" Sonic muttered.

"I am trying to stop you from dying you idiot. This planet still needs it's hero" Shadow glared at him and spread out his folded leathery wings.

' _I thought you were a hero alongside me; I guess I was wrong and alone all along…'_ Sonic thought bitterly.

"Where are you going?" Sonic's ears perked up when he heard Shadow's wings unfold.

"Back to my kingdom, I have duties to settle, Faker" Shadow then gave a strong thrust of his wings and flew off into the night, picking up sand in the action. Sonic quickly covered his eyes with his arm as the sand swirled around and fell once again onto the ground. By the time Sonic lowered his arm, Shadow was merely a silhouette in the moon's light.

"HEY SHADOW, DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK!" Sonic shouted in hopes of the ebony male hearing him. Shadow abruptly stopped, signaling to Sonic that he had heard the blue male, and then resumed his journey. And in mere seconds, he was gone.

"Great, as if my life couldn't get any weirder. On the bright side, at least I now know Shadow isn't dead or part of the black alien army, or planning to take over the world and enslave all life….or explode the world…again…" Sonic muttered while absent mindedly rubbing where Shadow's newly made marks resided. "He hasn't changed a bit…"

Sonic then slapped his gloved hand against his forehead.

"How am I supposed to hide these marks from Tails?" Sonic paced around. "Screw it, Tails will understand. I hope he doesn't think I've gone loco in the coco…"

Sonic then grimaced momentarily.

' _Side not, don't ever say that phrase again…ever'_

Sonic then dashed off, the sand flying behind him into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The low-ranked vampires and mortals bowed as the vampire prince entered the large metal gates of his kingdom. The mortals, which served as blood donors, were busily trading and cleaning their homes which were in front of the empire, placed as a small village in front of the large castle made for nobles and those with royal blood. Shadow shook his head with pity as a vampire attacked a poor mortal without warning, a sharp shriek coming from the scared mortal.

Shadow made his way through the village, avoiding unwanted eye contact along the way. His cloak shifted in the wind, his wings now gone reason being because he was now in his mortal form. His palms pushed against the heavy entrance doors of the castle, and gave off a loud bang when he passed through.

The castle was of stone, the decorations inside merely being brightly lit white candles. The contrast remained dark inside, the only light coming from the open parts of the walls carved and made to look like windows.

He walked through several corridors, nodding toward other vampires while on the way. As he neared his quarters, a sudden figure appeared in front of him, but Shadow remained unfazed.

"Father, if you are to appear in front of me with your eye, at least show a bit of respect for and to your son." Shadow seethed.

Doom eye only narrowed his eye as he transformed back into Black Doom.

"Shadow, you did not show up at the meeting as I had ordered you." Black Doom stated emotionless. Shadow crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"I thought you knew me, 'father', I take orders from no one" Shadow spoke irritated.

' _No one…but that damn blue hedgehog apparently…'_

Black Doom sighed, annoyed by Shadow's ongoing resistance toward darkness.

"How do you expect us to win the battle if you fail to show up to the battle strategy meetings?"

"I already told you, I have no interest in this war and wish not to take any part of it. You forcefully made me one of your heirs, but I will not be the mindless drone you want me to be." Shadow then shouldered his father away and continued his path uncaring of what else his father had to say.

"You can't stop the darkness from invading your heart" Black doom continued. "One day you will give in…"

"Then as long as there is light and something to fight for, I will keep fighting for what I believe is right and worth fighting for" Shadow retorted and left his father fuming with anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he neared his quarters, about to place his gloved palm on the wooden door which kept his privacy, yet another figure loomed from behind. Shadow grimaced in mere annoyance at the upcoming interruptions which prevented him from entering his own room.

"Mephiles…what do you want?" Shadow spoke, annoyance evident in his voice. Mephiles then only narrowed his slit eyes in amusement as Shadow merely turned his head toward his brother.

"Just came to say you nailed the claiming act when you tugged his tail~" Mephiles sneered in a playful tone. Shadow then only smacked his forehead in sheer irritation and embarrassment.

"I only did it because you were there watching. I thought you-"

"Oh please, I knew you were only faking your act of choosing him as a mate from the moment you mentioned the idea. I know you don't think you are well enough to have a mate…"

"I am well enough. I just like the life of a single, independent Mobian, why would I just grab a mate I don't like?" Shadow spoke in a monotone voice. Mephiles then only sighed as Shadow spoke.

"So, you only wanted him to not die that instant?" Mephiles spoke with half lidded eyes, placing an unimpressed face on.

"Exactly, I do not want to be the cause of his sudden death." Shadow fully turned around and folded his red striped arms. "Although I would appreciate he shut up for once, it's a waste of time to try to deal with him anyway."

"You know you're full of drama. Talking about drama, what was the whole 'It's your choice' thing? You sounded as if you were in some kind of weird, over the top dramatic movie." Mephiles then poked Shadow's nose, causing Shadow to growl loudly and swipe Mephiles' hand away.

"Shut it. I was on the pressure of you watching Sonic and I at the time." Shadow seethed.

"For someone who hides their emotions often, you suck at acting it out." Mephiles then laughed at his clearly embarrassed brother.

"You're more obnoxious reformed then evil." Shadow's crimson glowing eyes narrowed, annoyed.

"I know right? Aren't I magnificent?" Mephiles then preceded the act of placing a hand under his chin and batted his eyelids slowly. And it was at that point Shadow had enough stupidity for one day and went into his room, slamming the door in front of Mephiles' face.

"Shadow, I was only trying to lift your mood up a bit!" Mephiles protested.

"Well then you failed your task. Now leave me the hell alone." Shadow called back irritated.

"Hey stripes, what's the problem?" A new voice rose.

Shadow then opened the heavy metallic door, anger filled crimson eyes staring into icy blue and narrowed green eyes.

"Scourge, for once in your damn life, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Shadow shouted, his large incisors gleaming in the moonlight from the window in front of him.

"I do, all the time in fact." Scourge then studied his gloved fingers. "I only came to warn you of something that came up at the meeting, may I add the important meeting, you missed today."

Shadow then only folded his arms, leaning against the wall beside his door now that he was fully outside of his room. His crimson eyes were narrowed in irritation but also of newfound curiosity. His ears which were previously drooped were now perked up, in full attention toward the scarred, lime colored hedgehog. Scourge then only shifted his green and peach colored wings, his red shades slightly sliding from their position from the top of his head. The flames on his jacket slightly glowed from the dim lighting of the candles.

"I have heard from a certain reptile eyed hedgehog that you have been hanging out with blue lately. I think you should know that Black Doom has decreed that all vampires who hunt at night should be at alert of a blue hedgehog, and if seen, he shall be killed on the spot." Scourge then grimaced.

Shadow only then stayed in thought, his mind racing of something he could do to keep Sonic from committing accidental suicide.

"I have to go. If my father asks for me, tell him to stick a black alien down his throat." Shadow spoke with a hint of anger. Mephiles then placed his hand onto Shadow's shoulder, stopping him from flying out the window.

"We're going too, even if the prince, handling multiple vampires alone at once isn't the smartest idea."

"Agreed" Scourge concluded.

Shadow only nodded in silent agreement, and the three of them flew into the night, unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching from below and then following them in suit through the journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And so then Shadow comes out of nowhere and is like, 'Never expected you were the emotional one, Faker, but I guess things change after a long period of time, wouldn't you agree Sonic?'

"Uh-huh" Tails nodded while inspecting the bite on Sonic's throat.

"And then I was confused, and he went on about vampires and how he was the prince of vampires and Shadow or whatnot, have I mentioned he has wings now? They are cool! And then he said I had a choice, and I was only so confused at that point, you know what I mean?"

"Uh-huh" Tails muttered while typing on his computer.

"And then he tackled me and bit me, can you believe it, bit me!"

"Sonic, if you still had your brain in there, you would know Shadow was doing you a favor." Tails spoke while scrolling his mouse on the computer.

"What?!" Sonic then sped over towards Tails, reading the paragraph Tails had highlighted.

' _Vampires are known to be vicious and without mercy when attacking. They sink their fangs into the vulnerable neck of the victim, sucking out all the blood from the victims' throat until dry. The process remains agonizing, reason being because the victim is usually fully awake during the painful event. Some vampires even go as far as committing downright torture toward the victim, either being ripping out their organs or leaving them to bleed to death. Vampires often enjoy watching others in agony and pain or at their complete, un-existing mercy._

 _This act may be avoided if one is claimed, but this is highly unlikely, Vampires usually only claim either if it is a chosen mate or someone they care deeply for and do not want to be harmed by others. Claiming is the act of placing a mark on the throat of the victim which lasts for about three days, after the three days their scent is officially mingled with the vampire who committed the claim._

 _Although the claim seems fit enough, the true claim is what keeps the victim from being truly protected from other vampires and gaining a rank in the vampire society. True claiming happens when the victim has sexual-'_

"Okay Tails, I get it now!" Sonic quickly said, having enough internet for that day. Tails then chuckled softly as he shut off his computer for the day.

"So, Shadow's a vampire?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yes, not only a vampire, but the prince of the vampires from the kingdom of Shadows." Sonic stated with a hint of mocking.

"Interesting…" Tails commented before tinkering on a new device he had been working on.

"Interesting? That's all you have to say with everything that's happening right now?! Vampires are on the loose, probably killing hundreds of mobians and humans by now, and all you say is that it's interesting?!" Sonic yelled slightly at his younger brother. The kitsune then only lifted a finger as a signal to wait, and after a few minutes turned back around to face Sonic with a newly made device in his hands.

"What's this?" Sonic eyes the strange looking object carefully.

"It's a security system. Now that vampires are out and about, it's best to be prepared. You see, it-"

"Great little bro! Where do you want me to put it?" Sonic lifted the device to eye level and then focused his emerald gaze onto Tails, who was annoyed at the blue blur's short attention span.

"Just put it beside the door, place the wires inside of it and then come back inside." Tails responded, his two tails swaying behind him.

"Actually I'm going to go out for a run, I have to think for a bit…, see ya Tails!" Sonic then zoomed out, scattering a bunch of blue prints Tails had just organized on the table.

"Aww, liquid nitrogen" Tails muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _What is your choice?'_

Shadow's deep voice rung in Sonic's ears, over and over again as he ran past the tall buildings of the brightly lit city, his emerald eyes focused on the road in front of him.

"Damn it Shadow, why are you so complicated!" Sonic yelled, only to then be tackled onto the floor by a strong force. Air was knocked out of his lungs as his back made contact with the cemented floor. His emerald gaze flashed up, only to gaze into the angry blue eyes of an enraged mobian. Sonic's eyes widened when the well recognized Mohawk like feathers came into view.

"Jet?!" Sonic choked out, only to then be growled at.

"Black Doom will be proud of my actions tonight…" Jet spoke with sinister enjoyment. Sonic then narrowed his eyes angrily, annoyed and enraged at being caught so easily. His feet met Jet's gut as his sneakers pushed against Jet's stomach, causing the green hawk to splutter and be tossed into a nearby tree.

"Sorry Jet, but I feel like living today, besides, I'm under reservation…" Sonic then pointed toward his neck where Shadow's marks where still visible.

"So, so, sorry. And nice bruise, it looks great with your green mess of feathers!" Sonic yelled out before dashing off once again, only to be of followed shortly after by Jet. Sonic laughed as he dodged Jet's attacks, making the green vampire more and more irritated by the second, his green and dark green vampire wings thrusting against the wind. It was when Sonic heard a child's cry that Jet finally made his attack. Sonic groaned as Jet kicked him onto a wall, his feathered arms holding onto Sonic, his leg positioned near Sonic's gut, ready to knee the blur blur if he tried to escape his grasp, preventing the blue hedgehog from any means of escape. His large fangs seemed all the more menacing as his sinister smile formed on his sharp beak.

"Shadow will kill you if you kill me, and let me tell you, when he says revenge, he means it!" Sonic spoke at an attempt to ward off the green hawk.

"Well then, too bad he isn't here and will never know of who killed his friend..."

' _Aw crap, crap, crap!_ ' Sonic thought desperately. Sonic looked onto Jet with defiance as the green bird neared his throat by the second. Sonic's eyes widened as Jet was then knocked off him by a strong punch to the face, his green eyes widening even more at his savior.

"Sh…Shadow?"


	4. Loyalties Questioned

**I apologize for not updating quicker; my schedule has been busy lately…**

XxX

Sonic's mouth went dry from adrenaline and slight relief as Shadow stood in front of him, shielding him from the green hawk that had almost completed the deed of killing him off. Shadow was right; vampires are more deadly and difficult to overcome. Jet had already gotten up, his icy blue eyes like blue, raging fire, staring back into the roaring red flames of the eyes of the prince.

Shadow had opened his mouth, revealing his white, sharp fangs. His leathery, black and red wings were extended to their full extent, his black and red robe falling to the ground underneath. Sonic quickly took hold of the article of clothing and held it close, his green eyes stared silently and confusingly as Jet and Shadow sent each other hostile growls and glares, trying to withhold their dominance. Shadow then took off his gloves and proceeded to give them to Sonic.

"Here, don't lose them or I will knock you into next week." Shadow whispered so only Sonic could hear. Sonic only then replied with a smirk and a thumbs up. Shadow then returned his gaze toward Jet, new found anger boiling inside of his being. His limiters shone as the moon's light sent a perfect glow toward their gold coloring.

"How dare you ignore my markings!" Shadow snarled angrily as his current rival stared back indifferently.

"Funny, for you to say to dare…" Jet replied calmly, but still retaining his dominance. Shadow only raised his eye ridges slightly, intrigued by the hawk's words. Jet then let go of his calm peace and returned with his hostile glare.

"Rather should it be, how dare you, you are the one to dare to defy the king, and you, the prince and son of Black Doom, you choose to defy your very own father, ruler of the Kingdom of Shadows, to protect the blue threat rather then get rid of it as it should be." Jet remarked, venom dripping from his words.

"My father's reign is different from mine." Shadow stated simply.

"Excuse me, Jet, but I am a him, not an 'it'" Sonic remarked suddenly, causing Shadow to grit his teeth in irritation. The black male then turned his gaze behind him, his eyes still raging with fire.

"Mephiles, Scourge, take him away before he kills himself" Shadow grimaced. Sonic then widened his eyes as two hands took hold underneath his arms, lifting him up forcefully. Sonic had been too focused on Jet to hear of Shadow's newfound orders; the blue Mobian dropped the robe as his arms were quickly lifted.

After the silent order, Shadow and Jet had already locked into battle. Shadow's eyes dilated as Jet and he went into hand to hand combat, their arms straining against the amount of force being given and taken. Shadow then swiftly lifted his right arm, and scored his claws against Jet's cheek with a hint of chaos energy.

Jet hissed in pain as he staggered back, the burning sensation irritating him slightly, only to then quickly lunge at Shadow and kick him into a window of a building next to them, causing Shadow to smash through the thin glass which was decorated around the bottom-middle of the building.

"HEY, don't you dare touch me, SHADOW, WHO-!" Sonic yelled angrily, not realizing who was lifting him up. Sonic then hit the Mobian in the knee with fully intended force. A cry of pain sounded throughout the street, and then a quick swear afterward.

"Ah! Ugh, shit, what the hell blue! We're trying to help you, unless you want to get murdered brutally…and want Shadow to kill me afterwards…!"

Sonic then instantly stopped, recognizing the voice and choice of words all too well. His emerald eyes then glanced up slowly, spotting the lime green fur and quills glowing in the moonlight, along with the unmistakable ice blue, not to mention annoyed, eyes of his doppelganger, Scourge.

The red striped Mobian then quickly jumped out of the building, the glass giving him new wounds on his right arm and torso, and lunged at the unaware green hawk who was triumphantly gazing at the newly made hole in the building, the darkness aiding Shadow in his attack.

Shadow then quickly punched Jet in the gut, his right hand then aiming for the green hawk's face, when Jet then suddenly took hold of Shadow's shoulder's, and then sent his knee into his stomach. Shadow gritted his teeth in pain and staggered back, the new pain slightly blurring his mind. He wanted to just send a chaos spear in that stupid bird's chest, but he carefully restrained his anger as to not commit the act, for then he would need to have a very good explanation to Black Doom as to why he killed a valuable asset…, and would probably get revenge by sending a vampire raid to kill Sonic.

"Oh great, as if this night couldn't get any more surprising or bizarre! Now you're a vampire too, why not turn Knuckles into a magical and mystical unicorn while you're at it, and make Rouge turn into a fairy!" Sonic spoke with obvious sarcasm and attitude. Scourge only stared back with an annoyed glare.

"Blue, Rouge is a vampire already…"

"OH GREAT! I LOVE MY LIFE, WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST TURN INTO DAMNED CAKES!" Sonic yelled hysterically, causing Shadow to growl loudly. Scourge then took Sonic by the shoulders and firmly shook him.

"Sonic, I know you're in shock, and probably don't want to leave Shadow either, but we need to get out of here, now." Scourge then firmly took Sonic's hand and began walking away quickly from the ongoing, brutal battle.

"Nope! I'm staying right here with my old pal, Shadow!" Sonic then swiftly slipped his hand out of Scourge's and gave the lime green hedgehog a glare. "And nothing is going to change my mind."

"Why are you so small minded! Shadow wants you away because you're life is in danger, how ignorant are you?!" Scourge snarled angrily. Sonic only then smirked.

"Very ignorant" Sonic replied slyly. Scourge only stared back; anger and disbelief clear on his face. Out of a millisecond, Scourge then quickly lunged at Sonic, his right arm wrapping around Sonic's torso, both hedgehog's grunting as they fell onto the cemented ground, quickly and effectively dodging Jet who had just flew past them, caused by Shadow's powerful kick.

"Perhaps he may aid Shadow later on in the battle…" A new voice rose. Sonic then rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was. 'Great, Mephiles is here to join the party'

The black and teal hedgehog stepped from the black shadow's being cast by the buildings surrounding them. As he said this, Shadow flew past them, his body slamming harshly into a brick wall. Blood dripped from cuts on his torso, arms and face, and his face was screwed up in obvious pain.

"Aw crap, he's screwed…" Sonic spoke softly, causing Scourge and Mephiles to stare at him. "I mean, he's not, because I'm going to beat the crap out of that Babylon rouge!" Sonic then ran past them towards Shadow, who was now splayed on the floor. After Sonic left, Mephiles and Scourge were quickly ambushed by two other Mobian vampires, causing them to turn away from Shadow and Sonic to fight to their own battle.

Shadow was hurt tremendously. He was on his stomach, his arms and legs were spread out, blood pooling under him, causing his white tuft of fur to turn crimson. Sonic bent down and then gently ran his gloved hand against Shadow's bloodied face.

"You went through all of this pain, and are going through it, just to protect me and my dignity…thank you…my angry rival" Sonic smirked after the remark, causing Shadow to open his black eyelids revealing the still unfocused, but burning, red rubies.

"Shut up, Faker," Shadow proceeded to slowly stand up, wincing as the cuts on his arms and torso only opened wider. "I am only doing this so I don't have to worry about you seeing death soon…"

Sonic only responded by emitting a loud laugh, causing Shadow to grit his teeth in distaste. How could he be laughing in this type of situation?

"Awww, you really do care!" Sonic was about to give Shadow a hand, when a strong wave of force suddenly grabbed him by under his arms and lifted him into the darkened sky. Sonic had a short moment of shock, only to then be replaced by annoyance as he registered the current situation.

"Hey, Jet, I know you're a bird and all, but I am a hedgehog, and I don't exactly belong in the sky." Sonic lifted a finger as he spoke.

"You're right, Sonic, you belong in the cold dungeons of the castle." Jet replied with malice. Sonic then gave his signature smile, his feet slightly hooking up for his attack.

"Thanks for the offer, but sorry pal, I have been in enough dungeons in my life, see ya!" Sonic then opened his mouth and sank his sharp incisors into Jet's left hand, causing Jet to hiss in pain and let go of the cocky cobalt Hedgehog. Sonic's eyes then widened his slight panic as he fell at rapid speed toward the ground. 'Aw, crap, I should have thought this through…'

He closed his eyes hastily, wishing to block out the nearing suicide fall. He wanted to call for Shadow to aid him in his coming demise, but his pride got in the way of his freefall of death and life. 'Okay Sonic, what is more important, pride, or life? Pride or life…' Sonic then opened his eyes again, and gasped at how near the ground looked. 'Life, LIFE, LIFE!'

"SHADS, SHADS HELP!" Sonic yelled frantically, his arms and legs flailing around in a desperate attempt to escape the current situation. His eyes closed as small tears began forming, his death coming nearer and nearer…

XxX

"Sir, one of the camera's just captured footage of destruction currently going on in the city!" one of the elite G.U.N soldiers stated as he stood behind his leader. "Shadow was seen in it, having caused most of the damage!"

"Shadow, that back stabbing traitor…" The commander spoke lowly as he turned around slowly. "Send a squad and capture whoever is still there, and bring them back here for questioning, and in case they refuse, get the pistols ready…"

"Yes sir!" The elite solider said as he hurriedly exited the room to fulfill the given orders. The commander only stood there, deep in thoughts full of sinister revenge.

"I should have known you would turn your back on us, but no you will pay the price for the betrayal you have done to us. I should have known never to trust you, I will destroy the evil you have created, Shadow, and I will destroy all you love, I promise you…"

XxX

'Dear god, I am sorry for pushing Amy's face into a cake, but she was being really annoying, and please forgive me for kicking Knuckles off of Angel Island, but he really deserved it…and please forgive me for my obsession for chili dogs, it really seemed as if I worshiped them…' Sonic began praying in a desperate attempt to calm the nerve racking situation. In a second, his wait lifted into the air, his free fall ending by the sudden change of gravity. Sonic slightly squirmed as he tentatively opened his eyes, relieved to see blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Uhh…thanks…?" Sonic began awkwardly. Shadow only lowered his eyelids and continued flapping his strong wings.

"I could hear your cry of help from the ground, not that I was there. Forgive me for the delay and your sudden heart attack; I had to put Jet in his place before coming to…help you avoid your sudden demise." Shadow spoke the last words carefully. Sonic only raised an eye ridge in curiosity.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, curiosity edging in his tone. Shadow only rolled his eyes and responded.

"I mean I sent him back to the kingdom with a broken wing." Shadow replied eerily calm. Sonic only slapped his face.

"Can't you do anything without resorting to violence?" Sonic remarked back.

"No." Shadow spoke with a low tone as he flew to where Mephiles and Scourge, who were still battling with the two new arrivals. Shadow gently landed and let go of Sonic, who unsteadily went into a battle position behind Shadow.

"Sonic, may I please have my gloves back now?" Shadow stated clearly toward the blue male. Sonic gingerly reached into his head quills and carefully pulled out the two garments of clothing, carefully handing them over to Shadow. Shadow quickly took them from the blue Mobian's hand and swiftly put them on, his hands again feeling the comfort and protection of the familiar gloves.

Shadow merely lifted his hand and sent a chaos spear towards the battling vampires, causing all four to jump back in surprise, their eyes landing onto the dark prince.

"I look forward to seeing you two in the dungeons tonight, torture will en-sue you both this night, might I add…newly spilled blood" Shadow spoke coldly, staring directly into the eyes of the Jackal and cat who had dared battle the most trusted of the prince's subjects. Both Mobians stared back in fear, knowing all too well the sick pleasure the prince had in watching others suffer for their misdeeds.

They only bowed their heads in shame, the male Jackal responding quietly, fear evident in his voice. "We are both truly sorry, Prince Shadow, but Black Doom sent an order to be fulfilled from now on…We didn't know these were your friends…he told us to kill those who aid the blue hedgehog…but…" The jackal then slowly moved back, the cat doing the same.

"If I do not find you both in the dungeons tonight, I will kill you when I spot you two again, understood?" Shadow seethed with malice, earning the nod of both Mobians as they quickly and hurriedly ran from the prince, fear evident in their movements and facial expressions.

Sonic only stared after them, horror evident in his face caused by the words Shadow just spoke. 'Did he seriously just…Shadow, what has he done to you?' Sonic thought as Shadow nodded towards his allies.

"Thanks Stripes, I honestly thought they would claw us to death." Scourge replied earnestly. Sonic rapidly placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder, causing Shadow to glance at his rival. His emerald eyes shone with disbelief.

"Shadow…you torture those who rebel against you…?" Sonic questioned with a quiet tone. Mephiles and Scourge only merely glanced at each other and nodded as they both thrust their wings and flew away, leaving Shadow to his personal problems. Shadow angled his ears as the shift in air caught his ears. And his blood red eyes only stared back into emerald calmly.

"They deserve it, they have hurt others-"

"Shadow, don't you see?! You are doing the same, hurting those for their misdeeds will only corrupt them more; you are staining your hands with unneeded shed blood!" Sonic removed his hand from Shadow's shoulder and grimaced. "Black Doom is corrupting your mind, don't let his ways corrupt you, you are of light not of darkness!" Sonic spoke, desperate to get through Shadow of the corruption which was being caused.

"I will forever be of darkness, Sonic. I contain demon blood, I killed, my hands are stained of blood, I tried to destroy the world…I am the one corrupting you, placing you in danger." Shadow replied coolly, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"Remember yourself of a hero of light, not a decent of darkness." Sonic continued, refusing to back down from the argument. Shadow only folded his wounded arms and flicked his ear, which had a deep cut from the earlier battle. The blood made Sonic press his lips in a firm line. His fawn arms then slowly made their way toward Shadow's wounded arm.

"Here, let me-"

"No." Shadow responded coldly.

"But-"

"No."

"Shadow, just let me-"

"No, no way are you touching me or my wounds." Shadow gave Sonic a cold glare and started walking into the darkened forest, mist swirling around the trunks of the trees which gave shelter in the night.

"What's wrong with you?! I just want to help!" Sonic shouted angrily, swiftly and quickly catching up to Shadow and keeping pace. The ebony hedgehog stared ahead, his wings shifting as he walked.

"Then give me my cloak back, and then the deal is set." Shadow then stopped in his pace and stretched out his arm expectantly. Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned around stubbornly.

"Forgive me, my Prince," Sonic spoke the last word with mocking, "I must have dropped it somewhere. Please have mercy and don't send me to the dungeons or chambers, or maybe even the torture room. That would be drastic action!" Sonic spat the words with venom, his disgust evident in his voice, causing Shadow's anger to boil rapidly.

"Scourge must have taken it or something, you don't need a cloak anyways, Prince Shadow, it would only be tainted with the blood of your disloyal victims-"

"I suggest it is best if I avoid meeting you anymore, Sonic." Shadow spoke, interrupting the ranting blue Mobian, the news causing Sonic to perk his ears to their full extent. Sonic then quickly walked up to Shadow, his eyes searching of emotion in the striped hedgehog.

"Okay and how will I explain the giant gaping hole in the friggin' wall?! Do you expect me to just stroll up to G.U.N tomorrow and say, 'Hey guys, excuse the hole in the building, my vampire friend Shadow just appeared yesterday to defend my dignity and life, he didn't mean to blow half of the building off!'"

"Yes, because they know." Shadow spoke lowly so only Sonic would hear. Sonic, half hearing what Shadow just said, kept on to his ranting.

"Yes?! Well just…wait what did you just say?!" Sonic asked after a second's thought. Shadow stared deeply into the emerald orbs of Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog to fidget awkwardly under the ebony hedgehogs gaze.

"They know. Sonic, G.U.N is at war with the vampires. They know I'm one of them, they only told you they didn't know where I was to keep you from warning me. Every day they send new soldiers to look for my kingdom…everyday new vampires are killed, because G.U.N is too blind to see that not all of us are bad to society!" Shadow spat out angrily, stepping away from Sonic.

"They know we are a threat, they know I'm part of the vampires, they know I'm a threat. The commander has lost his trust in me, after we had finally compromised. Once again he and I are at war, I don't know what's right and wrong any more, and frankly I could care less! We are planning war strategies against G.U.N to end the chaos…well I want to end the chaos; my father wants to take out the armed forces to take over the city easier. I only care to not lose my path, but I have veered off several times, my father's plan is working, it's slowly corrupting me and my mind, hurting those who made others suffer feels so right, but something deep within me tells me it's wrong, and now that my subjects are turning against me, I have to make more suffer. I feel no regret, only fear of losing the little light I have left, and it's slowly fading away as days pass." Shadow spoke with a hint of remorse and anger. His blood-red eyes then turned to Sonic slowly as his tan lips opened once again.

"I have to keep my subjects safe, and if I have to kill this damn city to do it, then so be it. G.U.N has corrupted all the people already anyways, they will not stop and neither will I. One day, I will make this end. I will make them pay for Maria, for all my subjects who had died due to their actions, I. Will. Make. Them. Pay." Shadow seethed coldly as Sonic stared on in silence, considering every word Shadow said. He then closed his eyes and sighed deeply, opening them once again slowly.

"Remember the choice you gave me earlier on the beach?" Sonic spoke with a slight touch of menace. "My answer is no. You have changed, Shadow, and I can feel it. What happened to you?"

"My father's corruption, that is my answer, Faker. I bid you farewell, for this might be the last you see of me for a while." Shadow then preceded his pace, only to then veer off into the misty forest, leaving Sonic standing there in silence and deep thought. He suddenly stopped and turned his head, resting his gaze on Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, promise me you will keep what I told you a secret. No one must know of this, only you and those who you personally trust. Can you promise me that, Sonic?"

There was a lapse of silence before Sonic spoke.

"I promise, Shadow."

Shadow then nodded, his eyes revealing content as he then turned his gaze back on the path he was following previously.

'Where exactly is his kingdom located?'

As he took a step forward to follow Shadow, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey you, stop!"

XxX

Shadow walked slowly through the forest, his eyes trained on the path in front of him, until a voice made him stop completely.

"Hey you, stop!"

The ebony male quickly turned around, battle position ready, until he realized it was not him they were speaking to, but the blue hedgehog he had shortly left moments ago. His skate shoes pounded against the dirt as he quickly but silently made his way into the shadows of a tree and shrubs which hid him from sight, but gave him full view of the current scene.

Sonic was standing in the middle of a squad who had surrounded the male hedgehog, their guns at the ready to shoot if Sonic made a move. Sonic had his hands up, irritation clear in his eyes and actions.

"Guys, have you forgotten I am the hero of earth?" Sonic spoke in not fear, but annoyance.

"No, and we have not forgotten you are close allies with Shadow the Hedgehog, you are coming with us for questioning." The elite G.U.N solider then quickly pinned down Sonic, who had seen the action coming, and cuffed the blue hedgehog roughly, placing the strong restricted cuffs not on his gloved wrists, but on his raw wrists, the elite solider doing this action on purpose. The soldier then let Sonic get up and the squad surrounded the innocent blue hedgehog, leading him to the enclosed G.U.N truck.

"Guys, I haven't seen Shadow in a year! I know nothing of him, and he is not a threat!" Sonic spoke trying to change the G.U.N soldiers'' minds, but they didn't budge a bit. "I promise he's good, I know him! He's not evil! Let me go!"

Sonic's protests were drowned out by the closing of the back doors of the truck and the roaring of the engine as the truck drove away towards the G.U.N base which was located deep in the city. Shadow only stood in his place for a moment before continuing his path once again.

'He'll be fine; his cocky attitude will surely save him…'

XxX

Sonic struggled against the handcuffs while seated in a wooden chair, his arms placed behind the back rest of the chair. The blue blur grit his teeth as he struggled to remove his arms from their current locked position. He was currently in a room with no windows, the only light being from the few light bulbs on the ceiling.

'Great…'

His emerald eyes snapped up as the door in front of him opened, the G.U.N commander smoothly walking in with a grimace on his face, four soldiers following in a formal line. Sonic returned the gesture as his eyes reflected fierce hostility.

"Commander…" Sonic greeted icily.

"Sonic." The Commander nodded briefly before continuing, his pace stopping when he was in front of Sonic.

"I believe you have been in contact with Shadow…do you mind sharing the information you know with us?" The Commander leaned his face slightly toward Sonic, his mismatched eyes staring into emerald.

"Yes, I do mind. I will not tell you anything, I know your intentions, and I refuse to betray Shadow." Sonic retorted back. The Commander only chuckled, making Sonic uncomfortable.

"You truly think you are being loyal to him? He has betrayed us, Sonic. He will turn on you, and you will feel like a fool believing his lies-"

"That's not true! Shadow doesn't lie!" Sonic yelled back angrily.

"Hmph, I didn't realize how much your bond has grown with Shadow over time. He is built of lies, corruption, hate; he is a monster and forever will be one. He doesn't care for you or our friends; he only cares for his own needs. He is using you, and he is doing it well."

"You are the fool to think of Shadow like that when he has redeemed himself more than once. He is a hero not a villain as you pose him to be!" Sonic's voice shook with anger.

"We will see, but back to our previous talk, I need the information you know to conduct a search on Shadow and his new kingdom. Do not say you don't know anything, I saw you in the cameras interacting with him."

"I told you before, and I will say it again. I. Will. Not. Tell. You. Anything." Sonic seethed, the handcuffs scraping against the wood as he leaned forward. Sonic could feel blood from where the cuffs cut his fawn wrists flowing down his wrists and palms, staining his gloves. The commander then suddenly rested his hand on his hip and quickly took out a hand pistol, placing the head on Sonic's forehead, making the blue blur widen his eyes in slight fear and shock. The soldiers around him proceeded to lift their guns and point them at the blue blur, making Sonic shift in uneasiness.

"There are sacrifices to being a hero, Sonic, you have loyalties that need to be strengthened not broken. I need that information that you withhold of Shadow and his kingdom. And Shadow needs you to keep silent to keep his secrets untold and safe. Who will you be loyal to, Sonic? Are you a true hero or only half loyal to us? To the city, to the people, to your friends…where do your true loyalties lie? Answer me." The Commander gave Sonic a solid, cold stare, but Sonic focused his gaze on the ground, thinking of his decision. The gun made slight clicking noises as it moved against Sonic's head.

'I can't let Shadow down…I promised him…'

Sonic slowly raised his head, defiant fire in his burning emerald eyes. He felt the bile rising in his throat and swallowed it down, knowing that his answer might cost his life. "Then I guess I am loyal to Shadow. Nothing you say will make me reveal the information he has given me. Go ahead, shoot me. You can tell the people that their hero died due to a selfish need of G.U.N, go ahead, I dare you."

Both males had a silent standoff, a soft click of the gun being set being heard. Sonic held his head high, pride too great to show fear. The Commander then lowered the gun which had been positioned on Sonic's head and stared at the blue blur's neck intently.

"I see why you are resisting. You have been marked, and I think I can guess who it was…" The Commander spoke as he turned around and headed for the door. "Release him; he is obviously not going to break. Good-night, Sonic the Hedgehog, it has been a pleasant…talk…"

Sonic only glared as the Commander left, the sound of drops of blood echoing through the room.

XxX

As soon as being released, Sonic ran as fast as he could out of the base, his feet sending him into the still misty forest. The blue blur ran blindly through the forest, avoiding trees and shrubs as he passed. His emerald eyes were wild as he ran his heart beating from the experience he just went through.

His body then harshly collided with something, a silent 'Damn' being heard as the other Mobian fell to the floor. Sonic quickly jumped up in his battle position, his eyes wild with adrenaline. Crimson orbs stared back from the ground and came near, hands suddenly resting on Sonic's shoulders. Shadow had left the kingdom once again after briefly checking on his subjects and elite vampires, and had been scouting the woods, protecting his territory, alert for intruders. Sonic jumped and his wild eyes stared back into crimson in shock and slight fear, not recognizing the familiar hedgehog.

"Sonic, calm down, what happened?!" The familiar deep voice spoke. Sonic's ears instantly recognized the voice of Shadow.

"I almost got killed, he pointed a gun toward my head, I kept your promise, Shadow…I almost died. I don't even know where my loyalties lied and I almost died for speaking the truth of my loyalty!" Sonic spoke slightly frantic.

Meanwhile, Shadow was debating on whether or not to comfort the blue frightened hedgehog, but one last look into Sonic's wild and frantic eyes sent a soft vibe into his heart. Shadow removed his hands from Sonic's shoulders and hesitantly hugged Sonic, letting the blue blur's head rest on his chest. He remembered that this was an effective tactic Maria always used on him when he was frightened or shaken.

Sonic's breath slightly hitched in disbelief when he felt Shadow's arms encircling him in an act of comfort. Sonic could feel Shadow's hesitance, the Midnight hedgehog almost unknown to the acts of giving and receiving comfort. Sonic's ears lowered as he burrowed his face deeper into Shadow's chest fur, nuzzling and enjoying the warmth and comfort the ebony hedgehog was offering him.

His fawn arms hesitantly encircled the sides of the ebony hedgehog, his breath hitching when he felt the deep gashes on his wrists slightly opening once again as new found blood began dripping down his wrist. Sonic furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed something different.

"Where are your wings?" Sonic's muffled voice questioned. Shadow only shrugged and responded back in indifference.

"I'm in my Mobian form. But the only thing that changes is that my wings are gone. My incisors are still sharp and I still contain the lust for blood."

Shadow only continued awkwardly hugging him, his head resting on Sonic's own head for a quick moment before snapping back up again. 'Blood...' Shadow's thoughts echoed. His glowing crimson eyes slowly moved their gaze toward Sonic's face, which was screwed up in obvious slight pain.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Shadow's monotone voice snapped Sonic back from his sleepy state.

"No I'm not, I'm fine, honest."

"Faker, I can smell the rusty scent of blood, not because I'm a vampire, but because I recognize the smell of blood fairly well."

"Fine...the cuffs they used on me cut into my skin on my wrists..." Sonic spoke, defeated. He knew Shadow was stubborn and would not budge when his mind was set...much like himself.

Shadow nodded and let go of his hold on Sonic, the blue blur doing the same to allow Shadow to take a look at his wrists. His head slowly lifted itself from Shadow's white chest fur, a small part of Sonic reluctant to do so. Shadow lifted Sonic's hands, removing the gloves in the process to inspect Sonic's injured wrists more thoroughly, placing them gently on the ground below. Shadow's lust for blood instantly flared his senses as the smell and sight of blood hit his senses.

Sonic's wrists were bloody, new blood dripping down both his wrists. The gashes were deep enough for blood to well up to the surface, and were dangerous enough for infection to take over. Shadow shook his head to clear of his blood lust and took his gaze back to Sonic's, who intently staring at him for a response in turn.

"They did this on purpose...didn't they?" Shadow spoke in a low whisper. Sonic only nodded in response. "I guess it was their revenge for my reluctance to speak..." Sonic whispered.

Shadow held Sonic's gaze for a moment longer before raising Sonic's right wrist to his lips. Sonic's eyes widened and breath hitched when Shadow's tongue began lapping at his wrist in a steady pace, his pink tongue ridding Sonic of his dried and new blood. The gash was slowly licked clean, the relaxing strokes of Shadow's tongue relaxing Sonic, to the blue blur's own surprise.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Sonic spoke in a sudden moment of confusion and snap back to reality.

"Have you forgotten I am now a vampire? Also, on another note, my saliva is more likely to cure your wounds then the best medication this planet can offer. I am more likely to stop infection, then give infection. So don't think you will get HIV because of what I am currently doing." Shadow responded back calmly, now working on Sonic's left wrist.

A few more minutes passed before Shadow finished his treatment. The ebony male picked up Sonic's gloves and carefully placed them back on Sonic's hands, careful of Sonic's currently sensitive wrists.

"Thank you..." Sonic whispered silently. Shadow only nodded in acceptance, his eyes catching Sonic's, which were radiating a need for something. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. "DO you still need comfort, Faker?"

Taking this as an invite, Sonic quickly rested his head back on Shadow's chest fur, the wind slightly picking up as the night grew colder. Sonic sighed into Shadow's white and fluffy chest fur in silent content, his fawn arms resting on Shadow's currently wingless back, his back spike's not bothering Sonic one bit. Sonic needed the current comfort Shadow was oddly offering.

He knew G.U.N would not stop pestering him or even torturing him until he broke and spilled all of Shadow's secrets. He was afraid he would fail Shadow and be the fault of the destruction of Shadow's new kingdom. Sonic knew the kingdom was actually Black Doom's, but once Shadow disposed of him again, Shadow would be the one to lose it all.

"Who pointed a gun toward your head?" Shadow suddenly questioned, snapping Sonic from his current thoughts.

"The Commander…"

Sonic could feel Shadow slightly tremble from rage. "…What did he ask of?"

"He told me to tell him your secrets and what you told me, I refused, and he then asked me if my loyalties lied to the city or you…" Sonic swallowed the thick bile rising in his throat.

"What was your answer?" Shadow eyes stared intently onto Sonic's facial features.

"…You…" Sonic whispered. Shadow only stared in slight surprise at the blue Mobian's answer. 'He chose me over the city…'

"On the bright side...I escaped death once again." Sonic's grin returned his eyes once again bright, his eyes resting once again into Shadow's eyes. He knew it was only a certain amount of time before G.U.N would finally mentally break him into insanity to gain the information they wanted. His friends would be included in the mayhem; G.U.N would make sure to somehow include them to break him. Tails would be in danger, and he couldn't let them hurt his little brother. They would all be in danger if he continued to stay and interact with them all. Sonic then stayed silent for a moment and raised his voice, his decision clear in his mind.

"Shadow…?"

"Yes?"

"…Take me to your kingdom…"

XxX

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be updated sooner, sorry for the long wait!**


	5. The Welcoming

**I have not updated in forever, excuse me, I truly am sorry, but my bloody school just doesn't seem to understand I have a life which does not focus only on education.**

 **You may notice my writing improvement as the story progresses, I am quite proud.**

 **Anyway, back to the bloody fanfiction.**

 **\- Is when Sonic is fighting/talking with his conscious**

XxX

Shadow only then opened his previously closed crimson eyes and stared at the confident speed demon in distant confusion as the sapphire being only then tightened his hold around the sable's waist. "Did you just hear yourself, Faker?" Shadow asked coolly, hiding his sudden mild confusion. Sonic perked up his lowered ears and nodded, raising his eyes toward Shadow's questioning red orbs.

"I'm certain." Sonic spoke as he pushed away from Shadow's chest, darting his eyes away from the ebony hedgehog. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to wear off the thought that he had shown his well hidden vulnerable side to the dark hedgehog. So much for dignity.

But to the sapphire being's surprise, the sable mobian merely sent a silent glance his way before turning around.

"Well, if that's how you say and is your final thought, then follow me, and don't get lost." Shadow's skates then suddenly burned scattered branches beneath him as he led the way to his kingdom, the ebony male's body quickly disappearing out of sight. Sonic quickly caught up to his dark rival, thanking the Gods for the moonlight which caused him not to lose sight of the coal life form, the cold wind ruffling his blue fur and quills.

XxX

Now nearing their destination and slowing down, Shadow kept silent for a few moments more, sending side glances toward the blue hedgehog, before once again speaking. And what he said was complexly unexpected and out of the blue.

"You have to act submissive."

Sonic instantly recoiled. "What?!" Sonic raised his voice as he quickly turned his head to look at Shadow. Shadow stayed unmoved by the action and response, the moon making his ruby red eyes glow.

"You have to act submissive, or else you will be placed in a low status in the kingdom. Although I may stop my father from killing, harming or placing you in a harmful status, I cannot keep him from placing you in an extremely low one."

"Well…you out of all people should know I can't accomplish that." Sonic responded with a smirk. Shadow only glared at the blue hedgehog before picking up his speed, leaving Sonic in the darkness, the velocity setting his mind off his anger and irritation. At this point he could care less about what happened to his idiotic rival. Sonic, noticing Shadow's pick up of pace, quickly made to catch up, only to then abruptly stop.

' _I wonder if he still has his red chaos emerald…'_ At this thought, a mischievous smirk grew on the blue blur's peach muzzle. A few minutes passed before Shadow, now gaining self control once again, slowed down, letting Sonic catch up in a quick rate and unknowingly letting him complete his plan.

"Okay, Sonic, we're halfway there, now-" Shadow's eyes then widened as he felt an arm encircle his torso while another buried itself in his head quills.

"Sonic, get the hell off me!" Shadow yelled as he tried to throw the egotistical hedgehog off him. Sonic's hand managed to grasp the glowing red chaos emerald before being roughly pulled away, causing a few small holes to form on his white gloves due to Shadow's now defensive quills. He held up his right hand triumphantly as the red chaos emerald sat in his palm, its glowing setting an eerie atmosphere to the dark woods.

"Sonic, give it back, _now_." Shadow's deep voice spoke as it grew darker by the syllable. Sonic's smirk only grew.

"Nothing comes free, Shads. If you want it, then come and get it!" Sonic's last words faded as he sped off, emerald in hand. Shadow growled and instantly set off after him, his hands clenched into fists. Oh, how he hated this idiot.

Sonic ran slow, not exactly knowing where the certain 'kingdom' was located. Both hedgehogs ran for a good five minutes before Sonic's head harshly clanged against a metal gate, sending the blue blur falling back as the shock and pain dulled his other senses.

Shadow took this opportunity to snatch his emerald back, his hands closing around the glowing gem. Sonic's unfocused eyes began adjusting as Shadow went to slowly open the metal gates which lead to his kingdom.

"I did not see that…that hurt." Sonic groaned in pain.

"Serves you right, you idiot." Shadow responded with a small smirk as he motioned for Sonic to move forward. Sonic quickly got up and went inside the gates, his eyes widening at the sight of a village filled with citizens filled his sight. A few mobians hustled and moved here and there, either buying late groceries or simply walking home.

Shadow ignored them as he walked by, his only focus to get to the castle and to his demon father to deliver the 'Unexpected prisoner'. Sonic followed closely, wary of the unknown location he was currently in.

The sapphire being unconsciously moved closer to Shadow, his grassy eyes catching the cruel mistreatment of a slave who was being whipped, the grey back raw from all the torture.

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

' _Agh! P-…please s-stop!'_

Sonic, knowing better then to step up to the nobles who were committing the mistreatment, only grit his teeth in anger as the sickening sound waves reached his rigid ears. But his heart was stronger then his logic as his legs prepared to run in the direction of the mistreated wolf. Shadow, noticing Sonic's reaction and body language, only then grasped his peach arm, nodding his head in warning as they continued their path. Sonic's eyes closed shut as the groans of pain from the wolf receded as they went farther away.

They both soon reached the metallic doors of the royal castle, which Shadow easily opened with indifference. Sonic's eyes instantly took in the scene, the grand hall filling his sight, His mouth gaped in awe as the royal colors of red, gold black and white filled his color sense, the royal cloths and symbol decorating the room. A tight tug on his arm and applied pressure soon struck him from his trance as the sable life form pulled him forward and then into a hall on the left.

Sonic fidgeted relentlessly as they walked on, Shadow giving him subtle kicks and squeezes as nobles look down upon him and he looked back with defiance and pride. He swore in his mind as Sonic continued to repeat the act as other nobles passed.

Shadow's feet soon stopped in front of tall double wooden doors, the doors an enormous height due to the demon king's enormous size. Shadow strongly tugged Sonic towards him as the blue blur then attempted to start a conversation with the mildly suspicious nobles who were stationed at the side, their red eyes looking at the prince in glares. But Shadow quickly regained back his respect when his cold, carmine eyes locked onto the nobles', their own red eyes quickly avoiding the cruel prince. They knew of the dark prince's horrid reputation, and they intended to stay out of his way.

Shadow gave one last glower at them as his eyes then landed onto grassy orbs, Sonic's own eyes now staring at the prince of vampires. The nobles snickered behind them, being sure that the prince only brought the blue hedgehog to make him suffer for a deed, in addition to the sapphires foolish decision to look at the prince straight in the eyes.

Their eyes only then widened in surprise as Shadow simply laced an arm around the sapphire being's shoulders, his strong lean arms snaking around the blue hedgehog's shoulders as his carmine eyes glared at the nobles with icy anger.

Sonic's ears swiveled forward as his ebony partner muttered something under his breath as he pushed open the doors.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"I advise you to listen to my prior advice."

And at that, Shadow pushed the confused hedgehog forward into the royal throne room. Sonic's grassy eyes looked dup to only then lock on with three, dark orange eyes. The cold eyes atred at him with curiosity and despise. The sapphire being then yelped as a sharp kick to his ribcage was given, his emerald eyes sending a glare towards the culprit who had done the act.

"What is this, Shadow?" The demon asked, his dark rumbling voice making Sonic shiver in disgust. The demon king's deep voice had no comparison to Shadow's own.

' _Shadow's voice is deep, fearful and sinister, but gentle and strong- What the hell?!'_

 _-Ha! You have taken a liking towards that faker!-_

' _Shut up!'_

 _-Ohhh, someone's touchy…-_

Sonic was too preoccupied fighting with himself to notice the sable hedgehog stride up to stand next to him, his legs refusing to bow down towards their king. Shadow thanked the Gods that Sonic had the audacity to stay bowed down.

"Sonic has surrendered." Shadow stated simply, his right hand placing itself upon Sonic's top quill to show dominance. Black doom only then stared on without emotion, his calculating eyes meeting with the cold ones of his son.

"Is that so?" Black doom questioned in mild suspicion, his large hands rasping at the side of his throne. Shadow stared on in indifference, praying to whatever God was up there to make Sonic stay put.

The large demon looked on thoughtfully, his evil, sinister eyes curving up, showing that he was most probably smirking, being that the demon was never truly happy.

"Then if he is so, he will have no problem being added to the slave system."

"What?!" Sonic shouted, his conscious retracting to let the sapphire being regain control of reality. Shadow then moved his hand up to Sonic's left ear, and pinched it. Sonic gave a startled gasp and then glowered at the sable being.

"He will serve as your personal servant, my son; I have seen the look in your eye that you want to make the blue one pay for your failures."

Shadow's physical appearance remained unchanged, but he rolled his eyes on the inside of his mind.

' _Yes, sure, I'll make him pay alright, by saving his stupid butt from his own idiocy.'_

Shadow only then nodded in simple agreement, ignoring the fidgeting Sonic beside him, who remained crouched down to his pleasure.

"He will be sent to the examination room tomorrow at noon, and you will accompany him." Black doom sated as he then got up, and strode past Shadow, who glanced at his moving father.

"You are dismissed, Shadow. I have things to attend to, but I will warn you, if that blue menace causes trouble, he will be punished severely."

Shadow only nodded, and watched as his father left without another word.

' _Well, that was quite quick; I thought he would be more demanding…'_

He felt movement at his side and glanced only to see his blue doppelganger standing in front of a strange looking gem, the black orb shining in menace.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow shouted as he towards the blue hedgehog, but the cobalt male had already done it. As soon as his hand came into contact with the mystical gem, he had fallen to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head as his knees gave a sickening thump towards the floor. Shadow had come in time to catch the sapphire male before his face could collided with the red and gold, carpeted floor.

Sonic began to shake, his ears flattened flat on his head. Shadow shook Sonic by the shoulders, but the shaking hadn't stopped.

"Sonic, wake up you idiot!" Shadow shouted, worry etched into his voice. His carmine eyes stared menacingly at the dark gem.

' _What the hell is that thing?! And why did this idiot have to touch it?!'_

Shadow's ears swiveled back to the sound of claws clashing against the floor, his head instantly turning back to see who had intruded into the throne room. By the silhouette, he could tell it was some type of wolf.

' _Where does my father keep on finding these damn elemental wolves?!'_

The intruder slowly came out from the darkness, her orange fur gleaming from the firelight which lit up the gigantic room. Her silver, black and orange fur made her seem unusual as her dark brown eyes scanned the scene before her. Below her eyes were silver upside down triangles, revealing the mark of the tainted. Her black and silver, white tipped wings were folded as she stared on at the scene.

"He has been under the influence of dark magic." The wolf stated as she trotted up to the prince, her dark eyes vigilant. Two silver limiters were placed on her two front wrists, which gleamed from the fire light every time her paws stepped forward

"Oh, great it's Tack." Shadow said sarcastically, causing the orange winged wolf to snarl.

"This is no laughing matter, fool! He is bloody cursed; we have to help him now!" She snarled as her split silver tipped tail behind her swayed around in anger.

"Alright, alright, lead the way!" Shadow smirked and soon ran after the impatient wolf. His carmine eyes glanced down to watch the sapphire hedgehog, who had stopped shaking as soon as he had picked him up, his blue head resting against his white, fluffy chest.

' _Why do you have to touch everything?'_

 **XxX**

 **I just read the previous chapters of this….I am cringing, everything was so fast paced! I was banging my head against the desk so many damn times, ha.**

 **Anyway, I'm keeping my word on having Oc's in this story, I want to redeem them. Most stories I have read which contain OC's have them dating one of the canon characters, having some type of God power which makes them invincible.**

 **Have them have babies with one of the canon characters….yep….**

 **I'm okay with Oc's and their roles with canon characters, it makes things fun and different, but there are boundaries….**

 **But I want to make this story different from most, so I am placing a FEW oc's in here, I don't want Oc's to overrun this story either. Maybe about three. They will actually contribute to the story and not just be there to be there, I promise! Please don't hate me! *Shields self***

 **Review! I love reviews!**

 **I also love Oc's. Oh, and if you wish to see how Tack looks like, just go to my DA page, there are a bunch of ref's there.**

 **I love all of you who have kept up with this story! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I have finals and I don't want to fail them.**

 **Until next week!**


End file.
